


I've loved you then, and I'll love you now.

by Thundertheluxray



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, first story don't mind me, king'sshieldshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thundertheluxray/pseuds/Thundertheluxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slightly younger AZ knew a young trainer named Wikstrom. Wikstrom was about the age of 15 at the time. The two had become fast friends, but due to an unknown reason, Wikstrom and his family had to move. AZ was heartbroken. That's kind of it for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The air was cool, the grass was still moist with the morning dew. The work Pokemon were baying and barking, making noises that only they could. A tall man sat against a tree, looking over the beautiful landscape. His light colored hair covered most of his face, but it was obvious who it was. Who else would naturally be 10 feet tall?  
Of course, not one of the villagers knew who he was. Not any of them, no, because mere plebeians shouldn't have had the satisfaction of knowing a prince, a King! There was one, however, that the man would allow himself to associate with. He helped the farmers sometimes but, he was no mere pleb. In fact he was the son of a noble! As far as the man knew, the noble's son's name was Wikstrom, or Marion as he was called by few.

 

Wikstrom was the only one who knew the man's name. He was the only one he trusted enough. His name, was AZ. AZ had met Wikstrom on a chilly, rainy night. Wikstrom had been walking the streets with blankets and giving them out to the homeless. He had seen AZ sitting in between houses, in rags that barely covered his thin body. That night, he had payed for AZ to have a room in the inn for a fortnight. Wikstrom would check on AZ everyday. Soon enough, the two had began to form a friendship of some kind.  
At the time, Wikstrom was being trained by his father to become a Steel-type trainer, but it was not going well. On tough days after training, he went to AZ to talk. The two would then talk about Wikstrom's training and his family, but it eventually moved to AZ giving Wikstrom advice to help with his training. With the help of AZ, Wikstrom began to excel in his father's training.

 

Throughout this time, Wikstrom and AZ had become nearly inseparable. So much so, that whenever Wikstrom has to go back to his home, that AZ's heart would hurt. They had become so close, that whenever they met, AZ's heart would pound in his chest. They had become so close, that AZ would wish that they could meet earlier and earlier each day. So close that...AZ knew that what he felt was normal, but it was forbidden because of many reasons. He wished that Wikstrom was a farmer, he wished that the people didn't think that the same gender's should be together, he wished that Wikstrom was just a bit older, he wished that Wikstrom loved him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wikstrom delivers some news.

AZ had not been able to have a moment to collect himself before Wikstrom told him the news. His heart went from pounding to stopping in a matter of seconds. His brown eye searched Wikstrom's face for a sign, a sign that he was lying. That it was some sort of a joke. He found none.

"Marion...you can't be serious..."

"I am..." Wikstrom sighed, not looking AZ in the eye. "I wish I was not, but alas...it is true."

AZ's heart went from being stopped to shattering. Marion had stolen his heart and dropped it. The pieces of his heart scattered, never to be brought back together.

Wikstrom had tears begin to form in his eyes. He wiped them away and breathed out, his voice shaky and on the verge of breaking out in sobs. 

"AZ...today is the last day that we can be in each other's presence...Then, I must go."

To comfort the tall man, Wikstrom out his hand on the hair covered shoulder, stroking it with his thumb. The air turned cold, the wind around them began to howl in despair, along with the internal cries of the eternal man. AZ was unable to feel the hand on his shoulder, nor hear the words of comfort from his love. He lost any sense of feeling that he had at that moment.

"How long?" He croaked, his voice still heavy with tears.

"Not long..."

AZ tried to swallow, but his mouth had gone dry. He tried to speak again, but his voice seemed to have died. He tried to wake up, but...this was reality. With the last few moments he had, he wanted to confess to Wikstrom, but he couldn't. Aside from fear and pain, he had more reasons. AZ knew that Wikstrom cared very much for his family and that he had to go with them to the new distant realm. His words would only serve to tear WIkstrom apart. Should he stay with AZ, or should he go with his family? He had already made his choice days ago.

Wikstrom took his hand off of AZ's shoulder. He gently cupped the taller male's face. The King leaned into his touch. The young knight leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to AZ's forehead. With that, Wikstrom turned and walked down the slight slope, his steps getting faster the farther he got.

AZ watched him leave until there was no more of him. Only then did tears begin to fall, slowly at first then a faster stream. The tall King fell to his knees and sobbed. His hands covered his face in an attempt to hide his sorrow from the world, but it only served to amplify his cries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.
> 
> What made it worse was that AZ theme was playing when I wrote this. I hope this chapter is better than the last one!


	3. Chapter 3

_30 years. 30 years without him, without the only light that he allowed into the dark. As far as the king could guess, he was probably married and had children and already forgot about him and what they had. Hell, he might even be dead. Well, probably not, but it was a possibility._

 

AZ sat in the alleyway of the large town known as Lumiose. His hand was under his chin, propping it up. Sighing, he decided to stand up. His legs were stiff from sitting down for so long; his old age was really catching up with him. Carts pulled by Rapidash and Zebstrika creaked and groaned in unison with his bones. AZ left the alley and walked down the cobblestone road. Small Skiddo and Litleo ran through the trees planted in the road, playing the day away without a care in the world. He wished that his life was like that. 

The smell of freshly cooked pastries wafted through the air, catching his attention. His stomach growled, reminding him that, though he was immortal, he still had to eat. The Skiddo and Litleo stopped to look at him curiously as he walked into the small shop filled with all sorts of sweet baked goods. Inside, there was a young girl behind the counter putting small cookie-like goods into a container to be saved for later. Hearing his footsteps, she looked up. Her face seemed familiar, yet different. Nonetheless, she smiled brightly and chirped,

"Good morning, sir! Is there anything I can get for you?"

AZ cleared his throat and looked around. He was hungry, but he also had a small budget. Finding something that seemed somewhat filling and cheap, he pointed to it. The girl's eyes brightened as she turned to grab the large croissant drizzled and filled with chocolate, putting it into a small bag, then putting it on the counter.

"That will be ¥70!"

AZ pulled out a small pouch and grabbed the amount due. It had left a dent in what he had, but it wasn't important. The girl could see that he didn't have much so she took his money and then gave it back. Before AZ could say anything, she was already handing his purchase to him and saying goodbye. As he left, he seen the girl put a finger to her lips to show that he should keep her deed quiet. He nodded to her and left with the treat. Opening it, he took a bite and savored the rich taste of the chocolate mixing with the croissant.

He continued walking through the streets, dodging small children and Pokémon playing in the streets. The wind blew, promising a chilly night. AZ pulled his old jacket closer, trying to keep himself warm. Walking back to the alleyway that he claimed for himself, he sat around the clump of frozen, full-of-holes blankets that he's found throughout his time in Lumiose. He laid against the wooden wall and closed his eyes, preparing for a cold night.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps near the entrance of the alley. Opening one eye, he looked at the figure standing there. His other eye flew open at the sight of who was there.

_30 years. 30 years without him, without the only light that he allowed into the dark. As far as the king could guess, he was probably married and had children and already forgot about him and what they had. Hell, he might even be dead. Well, probably not, but it was a possibility._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking two months to do something with this story. That is, if anyone remembers this thing. I had no inspiration for it, as well as school taking up a large majority of my time. But I hope that this chapter is nice enough as an apology!


End file.
